Automobile air-conditioner compressors have a generally uniform housing, with two sets of four bored projecting ears. The ears are used to mount the compressor to the framework of an automobile chassis. Each set of ears is arranged circumferentially around the compressor housing with the ears of each set spaced in approximately ninety degree increments. The ears are typically made of aluminum. The vibration experienced by the compressor fatigues the aluminum ears over time, frequently causing the ears to break. This problem is especially acute with automobiles such as diesel trucks.
In the past these broken ears could not be repaired, which required the entire air-conditioner compressor to be replaced if a single ear broke. In addition to the compressor cost and labor expense, replacing the air-conditioner compressor required the freon from the old system to be removed and fresh freon to be added, which carried a risk that freon would escape into the atmosphere causing damage to the atmospheric ozone layer. This total replacement was an expensive solution to the problem of a broken compressor projecting ear.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems by providing an assembly and method for repairing an automobile compressor having a broken projecting ear, as well as an assembly and method for providing reinforcement of mounting a compressor to prevent or delay the breaking of a projecting ear. The assembly of the present invention comprises, in a preferred embodiment, a generally C-shaped bracket that extends about the compressor. The bracket can be comprised of two plates which are separated by a spacer. The apparatus comprises means for connecting the bracket to the two projecting ears located about ninety degrees from the broken ear. The bracket can have an aperture which securely occupies the position previously occupied by the bore of the broken ear when the bracket is mounted.
Generally the method of the present invention comprises the steps of connecting one end of the generally C-shaped bracket to a projecting ear approximately ninety degrees away from the broken ear. Next, connecting the other end of the bracket to the other projecting ear located approximately ninety degrees from the broken ear, such that the aperture of the bracket securely occupies the position previously occupied by the bore of the broken ear. After the bracket is properly connected to the air-conditioner compressor, the spacer can be placed between the plates, and the compressor can be remounted to the existing air-conditioner system thereby eliminating the need to replace the compressor.
The apparatus and method of the present invention eliminates the need to replace an entire air-conditioner compressor when a projecting ear breaks, which saves significant material and labor expense. This inexpensive solution to a broken compressor ear also eliminates the need to evacuate the freon from the existing air-conditioner system thereby reducing the possibility of freon escaping into the atmosphere and damaging the earth's ozone layer.